the boy
by anime.lovers4ever
Summary: apa aja boleh! *digiles warga sekampung* habis baca buang fic ini ke sampah T T RnR please !
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa~ readers ketemu lagi ama Uzu yang unyu unyu ini (readers : *muntah berjama'ah*)

Kali ini Uzu akan mempersembahkan fic Uzu yang pertama di fandom ini jadi mohon maaf bila ficnya gaje dan gak layak baca.

OK! Daripada banyak bacot gak jelas mending langsung baca!

Ini dia! Here we go~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Uzu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship & mistery**

**Warning : fic gaje , author sarap , OOC , gak sesuai ama EYD , yang gak suka jangan baca , saran YES kritik pedas NO , peringatan bagi flamers**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

? POV

Sinar matahari masuk dari cela cela gorden cendela kamarku. Kubuka mataku yang masih sangat mengantuk. Hal pertama yang kulihat setiap pagi adalah sesosok anak laki laki. Tapi sosok itu akan hilang di makan matahari.

Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung sebulan lalu. Pertama kali kulihat dia , aku mengira dia hantu jadi waktu itu aku berteriak sekeras kerasnya dan menangis.

Lama kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa dengan kehadirannya tiap pagi. Tapi memang ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kamar yang berdominasi warna _light blue_ ini. Semenjak keluargaku pindah ke rumah sederhana ini aku selalu merasa ada yang mengawasiku. Memang benar aku senang punya rumah yang bagus tapi hatiku berkata lain.

Ada yang janggal di rumah ini.

"Oi! Pemalas sampai kapan kau mau tidur?!" , suara _nii-chan_ membuyarkan lamunanku. Akhir akhir ini aku jadi sering melamun.

Kusibakkan selimut orange yang sedari tadi membungkus tubu mungilku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit aku sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahku.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou! Kaa-san , Tou-san , Nii-chan , Lenka-chan!"

Sapaku dengan ceria pada setiap anggota keluargaku yang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Aku mengambil tempat di sebelah _imouto_ku yang baru berusia tiga tahun , Lenka. Aku mengambil beberapa roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai jeruk.

"ne , ne , Rin-_nee_ sudah bilang '_ohayou'_ pada 'dia'?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Memang , orang pertama yang tahu tentang sosok bocah misterius di kamarku Cuma Lenka , kalau Rinto-_nii_…..dia tidak peduli. Kata _kaa-san _itu cuma imajinasiku , tapi… hey! Sejak kapan imajinasi jadi terlihat sangat nyata?!

Sekilas kulihat sosok misterius itu lagi. 'dia' menepuk nepuk kepala Lenka. Hampir saja kusemburkan jus jerukku kalau Rinto-_nii_ tidak melempar tas sekolahku padaku.

"kita berangkat , ayo siap siap."

Uh…oh…aku jadi hampir lupa dengan sekolah karna bocah hantu itu. Kumakan sisa rotiku dan berlari menyusul Rinto-_nii _dan _tou-san_ yang sudah duluan.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke kelasku. Di mobil tadi _nii-chan_ tak henti hentinya mengerjaiku! Sampai dimarahi _tou-san _!

Penampilanku yang sudah kutata serapih mungkin jadi berantakan lagi. Dasar _nii-chan bakaaaa_!

Dari tadi aku terus mengeluarkan aura suram , untungnya belum ada siswa yang datang. Kuhempaskan diriku pada bangku kayu kelasku.

Aku duduk di bangku ke dua dari belakang dekat cendela. Itu adalah posisi kesukaanku , karna aku bisa menenangkan diri dengan melihat keluar cendela.

"kelas masih sepi….tou-san buru buru sih , huh!"

Kuambil novel kesayanganku dan mulai membacanya, " sepi…tidak enak" gumamku. Aku memang tidak suka keheningan.

Kulihat jam dinding di atas papan….06.00? padahal kelas mulai satu setengah jam lagi. Biarlah setenang ini tidak buruk juga.

"_aku ada di dekatmu. Kenapa bilang sendirian?"_

Aku tersentak kaget. Darimana asal suara misterius itu? Suaranya terdengar asing. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas tapi tak kutemukan sumber suara itu , ah…mungkin anak anak lain sudah mulai datang.

Tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang meniup leherku dari belakang. Sontak aku langsung menoleh , tapi tak kutemukan apapun di belakangku.

"_aku ada di sini…"_

Suara itu lagi lagi terdengar. Kuedarkan kembali pandanganku. Di sudut kanan tepat di belakangku….tidak ada. Di pojok dekat meja guru….tidak ada. Di sudut kiri…..tidak ada. Di dekat pintu….tidak ada. Di atas…sama saja. Di bawah….juga.

Karna penasaran aku beranjak dari tempatku dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Aku menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri…..

Bukan! Ini bukan koridor sekolah!

Semuanya gelap! Tidak ada apapun di sana.

Kuputar badanku menghadap ke kelas.

I-ini ju-juga bukan di kelas! Semuanya jadi gelap!

"_ini adalah duniaku"_

Lagi lagi suara itu!

Kulihat pintu yang sedari tadi kupegang juga menghilang. Semuanya hilang! Cuma tinggal kegelapan…

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadiii?!

Dimana iniiii?!

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Author notes :

Gimana ide iseng ini readers? Gajekah? Abalkah? Anehkah?

Silakan kritik dan saran lewat review ^_^

nb : kalo ngeritik jangan pedas pedas ya ._.V

keep or delete?

Author gak pede waktu nulis fic ini. Hehehe…..


	2. Chapter 2

Huwaaaaaa~ gak nyangka fic iseng ini banyak yang me-review .

Makasih ya senpai sekalian yang mau review…

Sekarang Uzu mau bales review dulu.

.

.

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan** makasih reviw-nya ya~. Oh ya kata "gore please" itu artinya apa ya senpai?. Uzu gak tau , hehehe….. *disate*

**Haccha May-chan** ah! Iya Uzu inget kok!. Ngegentung ya… um , maunya bikin readers penasaran gitu,nyehehehe…. Oh ya , maaf gak bisa update kilat. Coz kemarin rumah Uzu mati lampu trus 'lappy'-chan baterainya abis T^T *kok malah curcol?*

**Harada Ayumi-chan ** wah! Serem ya?! Aduuh itu gara gara nii-channya Uzu ikut ngetik. OK! Ini udah update :') semoga menghibur….XD

**air phantom zala ** o-oh salm kenal juga senpai. Ku-kurang panjang? Ok ini udah di panjangin ama Uzu. Typo? Wah Uzu gak periksa langsung publish gitu aja *banyak alasan*. Hehehehe….moga moga yang chapter ini typo-nya agak berkurang.

**Mayu-chan ** wah kalo itu masih rahasia alam *plakk*. Iya gak papa kok review dikit , wokeh! Ini udah update. XD

OK! Gitu aja , gomen ne kalo ada kesalahan nama. Yosh! Ini dia chapter 2 nya~. Moga moga readers suka (readers : GAAAKKK) *pundung di selokan(?)*

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Crypton Future **(yamaha itu merk motor Uzu lho , hehe…*gak ada yang nanya*pundung lagi*)

**Rated : T**

**Genre : mistery & friendship**

**Warning : gaje , abal , OOC , gak mutu , typos , gak layak baca , yang gak suka jangan baca! , dan lain lain karna Uzu manusia biasa yang punya bejibun kesalahan.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV

Semuanya gelap!

"A-aku takut….."

Aku takut sekali… , airmataku tak bisa kubendung lagi , aku benar benar takut….

Tubuhku terasa lemas , aku jatuh terduduk dan bersandar di sesuatu yang datar , licin dan dingin. Aku tidak tau benda apa itu. Kupeluk lututku dan mulai kubenamkan wajahku.

"_aku ada di belakangmu….jangan menangis"_

Aku terkejut dan langsung mengangkat kepalaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku lalu melirik kebelakang. Dibelakangku …..itu cermin….tapi…bayanganku samasekali tak terpantul di sana. Unik.

Kubalikan tubuhku menghadap ke cermin itu. "Unik." , aku jadi kagum dengan cermin itu seolah lupa akan ketakutanku tadi. Tapi kekagumanku cuma sesaat ketika aku melihat 'sesuatu' yang mencoba keluar dari cermin.

Aku tercengang saat tau 'sesuatu' yang mencoba keluar itu adalah sebuah tangan. Tangan itu mengulur seolah ingin meraihku.

"_kemari…"_

Su-suara i-i-itu lagi… , tanpa kusadari tangan yang menjulur keluar dari cermin itu berhasil menyentuh lenganku. Dingin…seperti orang mati…

"_kau…akan ikut denganku…"_

"TIIDAAAAAAKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIIDAAAAAAKKK!"

Kubuka mataku dengan cepat. Kelasnya…kembali.

Seluruh murid kelas melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Kulihat di depan , disana ada Luka-_sensei_ sedang memperhatikanku dengan tidak senang.

"Kagami-_san_ , lebih baik kau cuci muka dulu di kamar mandi." , katanya dengan tegas. "_Ha-hai sensei"_ , aku beranjak dari bangkuku dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan sangat malu. Apa aku tadi teriak terlalu keras ya?

Koridor tampak sepi sekali saat pelajaran , kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor. Tunggu dulu…. a-aku me-merasa ada ya-yang mengikuti….

Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri….tidak ada siapa siapa. Tapi derap kaki yang sangat halus itu masih ter dengar.

Aku memutar badanku menghadap ke belakang. "Siapa?" , gumamku. Derap kaki itu berhenti. Sebenarnya aku ingin mencari tau siapa pemilik suara derap langkah itu. Tapi kuurungkan niatku saat ingat pelajaran berikutnya adalah fisika , Meiko-_sensei_. Telat sedikit saja bisa dihukum , menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku harus cepat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai dari kamar mandi , aku menyusuri kembali koridor yang sepi itu untuk kembali ke kelas.

"_kau…akan ikut denganku…Rin."_

DEG!. Lagi lagi suara itu…. Kuputar badanku , tidak ada siapapun disana. Cuma ruang kelas yang agak ramai dan koridor sepi.

'mungkin anak kelas lain' pikirku.

"_Riiinn…kau…akan…."_

Aku pura pura tidak mendengar dan terus berjalan ke kelas sambil memejamkan mata. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku merasa ada orang di depanku.

Kubuka mataku dan melihat 'orang' itu. I-i-i-itu bukan orang! Dia sosok bocah hantu yang ada dikamarku yang akhir akhir ini terus menampakkan dirinya.

Bocah hantu itu berdiri tepat di depanku. Wajahnya menunduk dan tangannya yang pucat mencoba meraihku.

Ingin sekali aku berteriak dan berlari langsung ke kelas dan menjauhinya , namun tubuhku sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan , kaku. Suaraku juga seolah tidak bisa keluar.

"_Rin…."_

Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Rambut _honeyblonde_ pucatnya sedikit menghalangi tapi aku masih bisa melihat mata beriris _azzure_-nya. Bocah itu menangis.

Wajahku langsung memucat , keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras saat tau yang mengalir dari kedua matanya bukanlah air mata , melainkan _**DARAH.**_ Aliran darah itu memasahi pipinya kemudian jatuh dan menghilang entah kemana.

"_Kagami…Rin…."_

Aku menutup mataku erat dan memberanikan diri untuk berlari melewatinya.

BRAAAKK

Semua teman sekelasku menatapku seolah bertanya ada apa. "Hahahaa…." , aku hanya tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Rin-_chan_,ada apa?" , tanya sahabat karibku , Miku. Aku hanya memggeleng.

BRAAAAKK

"anak-anak…hik…ayo kita mulai.…hik…pelajarannya…hik.." , tak lama setelah aku masuk , Meiko-_sensei_ datang.

Ya ampun! Lagi lagi dia mabuk. Daripada mengikuti pelajaran orang mabuk lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja ah….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME : pulang sekolah

Normal POV

Seorang gadis bersurai _honeyblonde _-Rin- berjalan melewati taman bersama gadis lain yang bersurai _teal _–Miku-. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang sambil sesekali bercanda bersama.

Kedua gadis itu tidak menyadari sosok yang tak kasat mata dari tadi mengikuti mereka. Suara rantai yang mengikat sosok itu seakan menjadi musik tersendiri akan kehadirannya.

"Miku,apa kau dengar sesuatu?" , tanya Rin pada temannya , Miku. "Tidak. Umm…memangnya ada apa?" , "Di-di-dia da-datang lagi"

Rin mulai menceritakan semua tentang kejadian 'aneh' yang ia alami pada Miku. Awalnya Miku tidak percaya dan menertawai Rin lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

Rin hanya bersungut sungut dan berlari menyusul Miku. Semantara itu suara rantai itu makin mendekati mereka.

Sosoknya mulai terlihat perlahan , seorang bocah lelaki dengan tampang acak acakan , darah dimana mana dan rantai yang berisik itu mengikat kaki dan tangannya.

Bocah hantu itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pundak kedua gadis itu. Miku dan Rin menoleh ke arah sosok yang tak karuan itu.

Seketika wajah keduanya menjadi pucat dan sulit di gambarkan dengan kata kata. "La-lagi lagi kau….sebenarnya siapa kau dan mau apa?!" , bentak Rin yang mulai terlihat terbiasa dengan sosok aneh didepannya.

Sedangkan Miku , dia benar benar ketakutan. Miku bersembunyi di belakang Rin dan menggenggam ujung baju seragam Rin dengan kencang.

Sosok itu terdiam sesaat lalu mengatakan sesuatu

"_aku….aku adalah…."_

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author notes :

Hahay… terputus disaat yang (menurutku) penting.

OK! Waktunya review!

Review Please~ *kitty eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

Loohaaa~ haaloooo~

Makasih ya para senpai yang mau nge-review fic gaje ini. Hikz….rasanya Uzu jadi terharu….

Ok! Sebelumnya mari balas review dulu~

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan : **umm…adegan darah darahan itu gak sengaja waktu Uzu mukul (?) nyamuk yang ada di kamar Uzu. Hehehe…. ~-~. Oh kalo soal Miku bisa liat itu emang sengaja di kasih liat ama ntu hantunya.^^

**airi shirayuki : **iyeah maunya ke horror juga. Tapi Uzu masih ragu senpai. Daann~ makasih pujiannya hehehe… kalo di sekolah banyak yang bilang cerita ini gaje dan gak nyambung T^T

**Chisami Fuka :** iyaah…dialognya emang sengaja di buat gitu. Laluuu~ maunya si hantu ntar ada di chapter ini. Makasih udah nge-review ^^

**Chalice07 :** yaaayy! Chalice-senpai udah bisa nebak siapa hantu itu *tepuk nyamuk(?)*. Clue-nya emang sengaja Uzu sebarin biar main tebak tebakan gitu~ *dihajar readers*. Oh itu…dia ntar dibuat beda ama yang ada di bloody mary. Hehehe….makasih udah mau review.X3

**Lady Dian Phantomhive : **gyaaaaa! Uzu cewek~ *nangis nungging (?)*. Makasih udah mau review ^^. Juga Uzu ucapin semoga sukses dengan pembuatan fic dramanya . hehe…..

**Namikaze Kyoko : **OK! Tapi sepertinya ntar bukan Cuma darah. Oh! Typo? Iya…kmarin Uzu ngetiknya sambil merem (?)

**Mido-N : **Uzu pilih Len soalnya biar dia kelihatan sisi cowoknya *dihajarLen*. Ok! Ini udah update!

**Haccha May-chan : **oh itu…entar dikasih tau kenapa hantunya ngejar Rin. Hehehe….yosh! ini udah update dengan kecepatan seribu siput (?)

Ok! Maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan namanya.

Yeah! Ayo kita mulai fic gak mutu ini dengan doa menurut agama dan keyakinan masing masing(?). berdoa mulai….berdoa selesai! *cepet banget*. Yosh! Yok kita mulai! XD

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : untuk selamanya vocaloid bukan punya Uzu , Uzu Cuma pinjem doang.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : mistery & friendship**

**Warning : makin lama makin gaje , makin abal , makin gak mutu , makin banyak typo , makin gak layak baca dan makin makin lainnya **(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"_aku….aku adalah…"_

Suara sang bocah hantu makin lama makin lirih. Rin memasang wajah antara marah dan takut , sedangkan Miku semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"_arwah yang tersesat…."_

Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya , tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh hantu itu. Hening….suasananya menjadi mencengkam.

"_lenyapkan aku…"_

Suara hantu itu kembali terdengar , meminta untuk melenyapkanya dari dunia manusia. Bocah hantu itu tiba tiba menghilang entah kemana.

Kedua gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Miku masih menggenggam ujung baju seragam Rin , masih takut. Rin yang tadinya sangat tegang perlahan menjadi lebih rileks.

Dia mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu karna ketakutan. Namun , setelah mereka pikir sudah aman , keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Tidak menyadari salah satu rantai yang mengikat sang bocah hantu secara tiba tiba mendekati kedua….ah maksudnya mendekati salah satu dari kedua gadis itu.

Rantai itu menjadi samar samar dan dengan perlahan melilit leher Rin. "Ukh! A-apa ini?!" , teriak Rin terkejut dengan benda tak kasat mata yang melilit lehernya.

"_lenyaokan aku….atau aku yang akan melenyapkanmu…"_

Rin berusaha melapaskan diri , dia memberontak sekuat tenaga. Tubuh mungil Rin terangkat menjauhi tanah , seperti melayang. "Rin! Hantu sialan! Lepaskan Rin!" ,

Miku yang kebingungan hanya bisa mendekap kaki kiri gadis itu dan mencoba menariknya. Tapi percuma , itu malah membuat lilitannya makin kencang.

"Baiklah….ukh! a-aku akan….akh! melenyapkanmu!" , tubuh Rin perlahan turun kembali ke tanah. Miku langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Rin. Rantai itu juga sedikit merenggang.

"Aku dan Miku akan mencari cara agar kau bisa lenyap dari dunia ini dengan cepat!" , rantai yang penuh darah (bukan darah Rin) itu perlahan menghilang. Hampir saja nyawa Rin melayang sia sia.

"Rin-_chan_ kau baik baik saja?" , tanya Miku khawatir. Gadis _honeyblonde_ itu hanya mengangguk sambil memegangi lehernya. Di lehernya masih ada beberapa luka dan seperti bekas goresan.

"Miku , _gomenasai_….karna aku kau jadi ikut terlibat…" , Rin menatap Miku dengan penuh penyesalan. Miku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan seolah berkata 'tidak-apa-apa'.

"Aku akan membantumu. Nah sekarang lebih baik kita pulang! Ayoo!" , Miku berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragamnya lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Rin berdiri.

Rin tersenyum lalu menerima uluran tangan Miku. Keduanya melanjutkan perjalan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Tak jauh dari mereka , sepasang mata beriris _azzure_ pucat memperhatikan mereka. Kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV

"Tadaimaaaaa!" , ucapku setengah berteriak setelah masuk ke rumah. Dari dapur terdengar suara _kaa-san_ yang mengatakan '_okaerinasai,Rin'_.

Aku melepas sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan selop rumah , aku langsung berlari kekamarku di lantai dua.

BLAAM

Kuhempaskan diriku diranjang berukuran medium ini. Aku mulai menerawang langit langit kamarku. Sepertinya sebulan lalu bocah hantu itu masih terlihat "normal". Umm..maksudku tidak ada rantai yang mengikatnya , tidak juga tombak besi yang menembus dadanya ataupun kapak yang menancap di kepalanya.

Dia jadi benar benar berbeda , jadi lebih….mengerikan. Membayangkanya saja membuatku takut , hiiiyy…..

Kuraba leherku yang agak perih. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatku jadi menyesal , sangat menyesal karna sudah melibatkan Miku yang notabene phobia hantu. Hwaaaa….gomenasai Miku-_chan_ aku tidak sengaja melibatkanmu tadi! Hwaaaa…

"_onee-chan_! Waktunya makan malam…!" , suara cempreng Lenka membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan segera aku beranjak dari ranjang dan mengganti pakaianku lalu turun ke bawah untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa sunyi , cuma suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring menjadi musik. Aku melihat satu persatu anggota keluargaku , aku mulai berfikir kalau aku mati ditangan hantu itu apa yang akan dilakukan keluargaku.

"kenapa Rin? Apakah kau tidak enak badan?" , tanya _kaa-san _dengan cemas. Aku hanya manggeleng untuk meyakinkan. Kuhabiskan sisa makananku lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran keluargaku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju balkon kamarku. Saat hampir disana , aku tersandung sesuatu yang masih samar.

BRUKK

"Uh….I-ittai…." , gumamku. Kuputar kepalaku mencoba melihat benda itu. Uh-huh? Kaki? Kaki siapa ini?

Kutarik pelan kaki itu , tunggu sebentar! Ini asli dan hanya sepotong!. Aku ingin berteriak tapi suaraku tak bisa keluar , seperti ada yang menahannya.

Kaki yang penuh darah itu membuat pergerakan halus , membuatku semakin ngeri. Langsung saja kuraih betisnya dan melemparnya keluar cendela.

"Hiiiyy…menjijikkan !" , pekikku melihat telapak tanganku yang ternoda oleh darah. Tanpa pikir panjang kuraih apa saja di dekatku dan membersihkan noda darah itu.

Ugh? Apa ini? Sebuah jubah warna biru kehitaman. Aku merasa tidak memiliki benda ini. Aku mendongak melihat siapa pemiliknya.

Bocah hantu itu lagi! Lama lama aku mulai muak dengannya.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong , aku hanya tersenyum canggung. Tapi senyum canggungku berubah menjadi rintihan ketakutan.

Bagaimana tidak? Tombak besi yang menembus dadanya itu kini menyentuh keningku , dingin…..

Aku sangat tegang , tubuhku kaku. '_Kami-sama_ apa ini akhir hidupku? Gyaaaa….jangan sampai! Aku baru nge-date sama Akaito-kun minggu lalu…." , batinku menangis tak karuan.

Dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang terikat rantai , meraih tanganku yang ternoda darah tadi. "A-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan?!" , dia sama sekali tidak menjawab. Lalu menjilat sisa noda darah yang masih menempel di telapak tanganku. Aku cuma bergidik ngeri.

Setelah darah ditanganku hilang dia menarik kembali tangan kirinya. Kulihat tangan kanannya dengan secepat kilat mencengkram dan mencekik leherku.

"akh!" , a-aku hanya bisa memberontak , yahh…walau aku tau itu percuma saja. Pandangan kosong itu terus menatapku , kugigit bibir bawahku , ketakutan.

Sejenak aku diam karna kelelahan namun , aku kembali memberontak saat dia membenturkan tubuhku ke tembok kamarku.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah pasrah. Kucengkram tangannya yang pucat itu dan menutup mataku erat erat.

Bocah hantu itu terus mendorongku hingga aku menembus tembok dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang luas , gelap dan bau amis. Yang jelas aku sudah tidak berada dikamarku lagi.

Tangan yang tadi mencengkram leherku tiba tiba terlepas. Disini…..seperti ruang penjara bawah tanah.

CRAATS

JLEB

"AAAAAARRRGHH!"

Suara siapa itu?!

"halo…. Apa ada orang disini? Ini dimana?"

.

.

.

TBC

Author notes ::

Gimana? Gaje ya?

Allchara+readers :: banget!

Uzu :: *pundung*

Akaito :: *baca fic* apaan nih?! Masa gue yang cakep ini Cuma muncul namanya doang?!

Len :: cakepan gue kali.

Akaito :: lo itu hantu , hantu itu gak ada yang cakep. Palingan juga serem. *watados*

Len :: *siap ngelindes Akaito ama roadroller*

Miku+Rin :: yaahh…readers. Daripada ngeliat pertengkaran gak mutu ini lebih baik time to review~! ^_^

Lenka :: juga selamatkan author yang lagi pundung itu *nunjuk Uzu*

All :: REVIEW PLEASE~!


End file.
